Souviens-toi, prodigue
by Innocens
Summary: Une menace plane au-dessus de la tête de Tony Stark. Reste à savoir si c'est la folie qui le guette ou la réalité qui s'acharne.


******| DISCLAIMER & JAQUETTE DE L'HISTOIRE |** Je ne suis pas propriétaire de Marvel, encore moins de l'image, seulement de cette fiction.

**| NOTES |** Pour commencer, je rends à César ce qui est à César, du coup je remercie _Siphirith H. V. A. S. Jr_ pour encore et toujours me corriger. Sans elle vous aurez des erreurs qui vous brûleraient les yeux !

Ensuite, pour vous prévenir dès le départ, pour l'instant ceci n'est qu'un OS. Je ne sais pas encore certaine si je vais le développer pour en faire une fiction longue, ce sera seulement en fonction de votre envie. Alors, comme dirait _Khan-Hell_ (oui je te copie :P), si votre taux de satisfaction dépasse les 55%, c'est que vous aimez suffisamment pour me rendre pantoise… s'il dépasse les 75%, je vous invite à me laisser un commentaire… histoire que je ne meurs pas d'anémie, mais de joie !

Voilààà ! Bonne lecture !

.

**SOUVIENS-TOI, PRODIGUE**

.

- NON !

Mais le Tigre ne relâcha pas le cou de sa victime. (Cette victime qui se déversait de son sang bouillonnant.) Le Tigre adressa à Tony ce sempiternel sourire, celui qui lui faisait irrémédiablement froid dans le dos. Stark le vit se délecter du spectacle qu'il lui offrait, il le savait, celui d'un pauvre homme tétanisé. Il se savait là, à genoux, le casque de son armure baissé, la main tendue vers l'enfant. Et Tony Stark comprit. Il comprit lorsqu'il vit le corps de son _ami_ glisser, glisser tout du long pour tomber à terre, dans un bruit désarticulé. Poupée de chiffon éclatée. Marionnette aux fils coupés.

_Mort. _

Tony ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, lui, ce petit gars qui avait tenté de lui sauver la vie. Oui, à lui. Sa vie. Le regard de Stark s'échoua sur le visage de cet enfant habituellement si souriant, si rusé et empli de malice. Aujourd'hui il pleurait et agonisait, il s'étouffait dans son sang, il mourrait et Jarvis désespérait lui aussi. Parce-qu'il savait que son créateur tenait à ce p'tit gosse. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, le p'tit môme (qui l'avait tant aimé seulement comme Tony, non pas en tant que Stark, ni Iron Man) expirait son dernier souffle.

Et c'était Harley, _putain !_

La main tendue vers le cadavre, Tony la referma. Une rage nouvelle l'emplit au fur et à mesure que la colère remplaçait la haine. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux noirs sur ceux de son ennemi, Stark vit son sourire de sadique. Il vit la folie, ses yeux rouges, cette chose contrôlée pour le seul besoin de tuer.

- Vous serez _ma_ seule proie, _ma_ victime, gronda l'autre.

Tony écarquilla légèrement les yeux, même s'il s'avouait peu impressionné par l'attitude de son adversaire il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le craindre. Il avait tué Harley.

Harley.

_Harley._

**Harley !**

Où était passé son courage exemplaire ?! Où était passé le putain d'Iron Man qui avait envoyé un missile au vaisseau mère des Chitauris quelques mois plus tôt ?!

Les bras ballants, Tony le vit donner un coup de pied dans les côtes du corps mort d'Harley.

- Pourquoi ?

Et sa voix, qui plus est, était ridicule. Pour toute réponse, le Tigre vint lui asséner un coup des plus puissants dans son armure, en plein dans l'emplacement où se trouvait, auparavant, son réacteur.

Rapide, vif, _mortel_.

La douleur soudaine lui bloqua le souffle. Il baissa la tête et vit le choc, les quatre griffes barrer son torse, et traverser son armure, le titane et l'or. Tony eut soudain envie de crier, ses côtes devinrent si douloureuses et sa respiration si rapide, qu'il hurla. Iron Man recula, tomba en arrière, tenta de se relever mais ne put que se tenir sur ses genoux. Une main posée en évidence sur le sol, il essayait de respirer, désespérément. Mais il suffoquait, il ne respirait pas. (Il avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient se compresser et ses côtes s'enfoncer dans ses poumons)

- Jarvis...

- Oui, Monsieur ?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son ennemi approcher.

- Jarvis, dit-il d'un ton soudain proche de la panique.

Le Félin prit tout à coup appuis sur son cou et, avec une grâce toute féline, il passa par-dessus lui, d'un salto arrière à la manière de Romanova. La même manière dont seule l'espionne avait le secret avant _ça_.

- Sauve-moi !

Tony entendit le grognement du Félin dans l'air et, comme au ralentis, il put ouïr ce désagréable son, celui du métal qui grince lorsqu'il est lacéré par quelque chose d'affûté.

Les émotions plongées dans un chaos abominable, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un doigt, Tony subissait l'agression. Les genoux plantés dans le sol. Son armure scintillante mais éraflée, Stark subit de nouveau l'accroche de ses griffes qui se plantèrent à l'intérieur.

Tony ne put que s'époumoner, hurler, s'égosiller jusqu'à s'user les cordes vocales quand les griffes en adamantium s'insérèrent à l'intérieur de lui. Ce fut d'une violence inouïe, ce fut sauvage et si caractéristique de la Bête. Il put sentir ces doigts doucement effleurer ses côtes, caresser amoureusement sa clavicule de l'autre.

- Passez le bonjour à votre mère pour moi, Stark.

La façon dont le Tigre lui susurra la menace aurait pu être tout à fait érotique si l'annonce de sa prochaine mort n'était pas si menaçante. Dans son casque Jarvis l'interpellait, le priait, lui demandait désespérément de se servir de ses missiles mais le génie.. le génie se sentait étrangement démuni, ici, et maintenant. Le poids léger de la Créature, sur son dos, lui semblait si réconfortant tout à coup.

- Tony...

Il sentit soudain les lames se planter de nouveau dans ses côtes. Plus profondément, plus vicieusement. Et la souffrance ne fut plus qu'horrible lorsque le Tigre entendit la peine de sa proie. Le grondement de la Bête tonna dans l'air, affamée.

De son côté, Tony était surpris par une telle douleur. C'était au delà des limites de tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu jusque là. Le sentiment de détresse qui l'emplissait était même si intense que les larmes finirent par couler çà et là, le long de ses joues, comme celui d'un martyre en plein supplice.

Il voulut crier une fois de plus à l'aide mais ce fut trop tard. Le Tigre, qui prenait un plaisir malsain à faire faiblir sa victime, lui trancha les cordes vocales.

- Tony ?

Du sang coulait le long de ses lèvres, du sang coulait le long de son cou et cela ne s'arrêtait plus. Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne mourrait pas maintenant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait endurer une telle torture, mais le fait était là : malheureusement pour lui, il était encore en vie.

Les bras le long du corps, malgré lui Tony s'appuya contre le torse du Félin qui s'était glissé dans son dos. Il put sentir la poigne sur son épaule se dégager, voyager vers son visage. La Bête lui arracha son casque une bonne fois pour toute, d'un geste précipité, excité, langui par son état.

- Votre mort ne sera que le gong d'une nouvelle ère, Stark, celui du chaos et de la mort.

Le ciel lui brûla les yeux et les longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, du Tigre lui brouillèrent la vue. Le visage à découvert, le sang se déversant de sa gorge ouverte, Tony fixait loin. Là-bas se trouvait ses amis, ses coéquipiers, qui risquaient leurs vies avec les autres Créatures. Mourant les uns après les autres, Tony devait endurer ça sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour leur venir en aide.

- Tony !

Stark sentit la main dominatrice du Tigre se glisser de nouveau dans ses cheveux, caressante. Elle lui tira d'un coup les cheveux vers l'arrière et Tony ne put qu'échapper un piaillement pitoyable. Le génie jeta un regard désespéré au ciel pur, sans aucun nuage, et il se demanda si c'était cela le résultat de tous ses torts.

Il se sentait tellement partir, peu à peu, et c'en était indécent la façon dont il était heureux, de cet instant. Il se foutait que ses amis aient besoin de son aide. Il se foutait de la façon dont leurs voix couvraient le bruit de son sang lorsqu'il tombait au sol. Il se foutait du fait qu_'ils meurent dans d'atroces souffrances. _

Et enfin, Tony Stark reçut le baiser d'un ange.

- Tony !

Il sentit la main plantée dans ses chairs se retirer précipitamment.

D'un geste indécis, Iron Man ouvrit la bouche, respirant enfin, comment avait-il fait pour vivre jusque là sans respirer ? Une gerbe de sang s'écoula de ses lèvres. Il entendait Jarvis s'éteindre, le quitter.

- Vous allez mourir dans quelques secondes, prophétisa le Félin, regardez le ciel Stark, regardez-le c'est la dernière chose que vous verrez...

Tony releva la tête malgré lui, forcé. La souffrance fut de nouveau provoquée à cause de cette main énorme qui enserrait sa gorge et sa plaie béante.

- Regardez comme le ciel ne pleure pas votre mort, Stark !

- Tony ! Non !

Dans un dernier flash, alors que le super-héros papillonnait lentement des yeux, la mort l'enveloppa tel un enfant bercé par sa mère.

Il put voir, aveuglément, dans un flou imperceptible, la main souillée de son agresseur plonger deux de ses doigts crochus vers ses yeux grands ouverts.

- Nous vous voyons depuis des lustres et vous, vous mourrez tout comme vous l'avez toujours été : aveugles !

- Tony, Tony réveille-toi bon sang !

Tony se sentit bousculé, sévèrement secoué. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le visage concerné de Banner le surprit. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, Tony vit ses yeux passer du vert au marron, puis l'inverse, dans un chaos total.

- Tony, chuchota le scientifique en s'agenouillant devant lui, Tony, tu m'as fait si peur.

Tony trembla légèrement puis il éclata. Le génie pleura à s'en faire mal à la gorge, il cria et cria. Tout autour de lui semblait s'effondrer. Seule la voix de Bruce tonnait dans ce massacre de sanglots bruyants. Il n'avait plus de repères, plus de vue, ni d'ouïe. Seules les mains de Bruce le maintenaient sur Terre.

- Ne me laisse pas me faire tuer, répétait inlassablement Tony, les mains accrochées à sa chemise, tout cela couplé à ses cris, ses larmes et sa crise d'angoisse. Ne me laisse pas vous abandonner, ne me laissez pas seul avec _ma_ mort.

Tony serra douloureusement une main contre le bras du docteur qui ne savait que répondre, ahuri. Une main sur le cœur palpitant de son ami et l'autre sur ses yeux rouges de larmes, Tony Stark sanglotait comme un enfant perdu.

Bien plus tard, lorsque Pepper passa la porte du laboratoire et demanda à Bruce d'où venaient ces hurlements, le physicien ne sut quoi répondre.

À vrai dire, dès le départ, il ne sut pas quoi lui dire lorsqu'elle vit Tony accroché à sa chemise, dormant, tout serré contre lui, le nez plongé dans son cou. Et, il ne sut pas non plus quoi faire lorsque Tony refusa de rester seul pendant des jours, qui devinrent des semaines au fur et à mesure que ces cauchemars devenaient récurrents. Était-ce en rapport avec l'attentat à Los Angeles ? Faisait-il toujours ses insomnies ? Devait-il vraiment consulter un psy ? Ou était-ce un épisode passager ?

Pepper lui avait raconté que son attitude ressemblait étrangement à celle quand il était rentré d'Afghanistan, fier mais distant, grande gueule mais terrifié.

Néanmoins, Tony ne changeait pas. Il était toujours cet enfoiré suffisant et particulièrement joueur. Il était toujours Tony, accompagné partout où il allait par Pepper, Happy ou Rhodey au cours de ses journées.

Pourtant, bien qu'il soit entouré, Bruce était certain de voir le génie se renfermer, bien plus craintif qu'auparavant. Le milliardaire semblait même se sentir de moins en moins en sécurité, malgré la présence constante de Jarvis, l'amour de Pepper et l'amitié qu'ils partageaient avec Happy, Rhodey ou lui.

Ce qui était certain c'était que Bruce avait surpris plusieurs fois Tony dans son garage, travaillant avec acharnement sur un projet qui revenait souvent.

Et, de ce qu'il avait pu voir, avant que Jarvis ne fasse tout disparaître d'un claquement de doigt, le génie élaborait des plans de sécurité dans le Tennessee. Avec l'aide d'un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Tout ça par caméras interposées.


End file.
